


Deadly Dental Nightmares

by emansil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 05:43:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6599017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emansil/pseuds/emansil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short bit of fluff in which Draco learns about movies and popcorn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deadly Dental Nightmares

Deadly Dental Nightmares

Harry stood at the stove waiting for the temperature to become hot enough to cook the popcorn.  
Draco entered and put one of the uncooked kernels in his mouth and crunched. There was an immediate reaction. “Merlin Potter, are you trying to break all my teeth off? This stuff is deadly.”  
“Draco! You’re supposed to wait until it’s cooked.”  
“How is that going to make a difference? So it’ll be a _hot_ , deadly dental nightmare.”  
“When it’s cooked, it goes all white and fluffy and yummy.”  
Draco scoffed. “Sure it does, and blast ended skewts make warm and fuzzy house pets.” 

The two of them had been friends for several months now.  
It had begun casually enough after engaging in few pints together at the Leaky, followed by morning after coffees. Occasional take-aways and restaurant meals soon followed. With each excursion they grew to understand and appreciate the other a bit better.  
Dinners out soon became meals enjoyed at home. Shared laughter and experiences had found them both wanting to move to the next level.  
As he watched Draco gather the things they would need for their evening’s entertainment, Harry couldn’t help the warm glow of happiness he now felt inside. 

Harry shook the pan vigorously wanting to make sure that every kernel of corn was popped. The melted butter was waiting to be poured over it.  
Draco entered just as the melted butter hit the hot popcorn. The smell of hot fresh buttered popcorn was heavenly.  
“Wow, that looks and smells delicious. Sure it’s the same stuff you had here earlier?"  
“Yep. You go get the movie ready. I’ll bring some drinks and will be ready to spend our first night being home for the holidays.”  
“Harry,” Draco hollered from the living room. “Hurry, the moving picture is starting.” 

Having seen _It’s a Wonderful Life_ numerous times Harry opted to spend his time watching Draco.  
At first Draco had scoffed at the idea of Muggle movies, but Harry had insisted.  
Draco sat spellbound engrossed in the story, nibbling the popcorn one popped kernel at a time. But as the time went by, he grew more involved and was soon shoveling in handfuls at a time.  
The movie over, Draco turned to Harry. Harry was unsure which was more lickable. The tracks where tears had flowed down Draco’s cheek or the sheen of melted butter that dribbled down his chin.


End file.
